kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Fixer Upper
|Image = |Caption = Carrie fixes Spence up with Jenny, a girl who works with her in "Fixer Upper" in Season 1. |Season = 1 |Episode # = 12 |Episode(overall) = 12 |Airdate = December 21, 1998 |Production = 111 |IMDB = tt0620070 |Writer(s) = David Litt Tony Sheehan |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Constance Zimmer Shaun Weiss |previous = "Noel Cowards" |next = "Best Man" }} Fixer Upper was the 12th episode of Season 1 of The King of Queens, also the 12th overall series episode. Co-written by David Litt and Tony Sheehan, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 21, 1998. Synopsis Though Doug warns against it, Carrie decieds to arrange a date for Spence with Jenny, one of her co-workers. Summary After Carrie discovers how lonely Spence is when she and Doug catch him alone at the movie theatre watching the movie they're seeing, she decides to set him up arranges a blind date with a girl named Jenny, one of her colleagues at work. When Carrie tells Jenny about Spence, she imagines him as a tall, rugged, handsome type by the sound of his name, as Carrie, not wanting to disappoint Jenny by fully describing Spence, just goes along with her image of him saying "Does, doesn't it?" As Doug, who thinks that setting Spence up with a date is a bad idea, Carrie insists, saying "Doug, the man watched an entire movie with a bunch of Nigerian exchange students! You don't think he needs a date?"', Doug insists, "No. He's got a very nice routine. Work, dinner with his mom, Babylon 5, then sleep!" Carrie then accuses Doug of liking to see a dateless Spence "miserable" as it makes him feel better about his own life. Anyhow, Doug and Carrie wind up arranging a date in their own home, a backyard BBQ, with Arthur cooks the burgers; Spence, after Carrie says to Jenny, in trying to break the ice, and help the two become better accquainted, "Did I tell you that Spence sells tokens on the subway??"'' When Jenny responds "That sounds interesting!""', Spence almost ruins it by telling the story about a guy who had fallen on the tracks, as he describes ''"and the third rail fried him and then the F train came along and sliced him clean in half. That's no way to start your day, huh?" Shortly thereafter, after eating some peanuts, which he's virulently allergic to, he gets sick and throws up, as it looks like he completely ruined the date, until Jenny, who admitted to him that he "looks cute when he's not convulsing", is still impressed with him enough to start going out with him. The chemistry the two seemed to be having almost gets ruined when he listens to some bad advice from Richie, who, along with Doug, suggests that he "go all the way" with Jenny, this after learning that after a month of dating, the two still haven't gone to bed together, as he, Doug and Spence are hanging out together in Doug's garage. When Spence tries to follow their advice, it takes Jenny off guard as he invites her to Doug's garage with dim candelights, insisting that they indeed "go all the way" as she decides to leave. In the end, Carrie is able to fix up the misunderstanding between Spence and Jenny as she gets Doug to call Jenny and admit that it was his fault concerning Spence's behavior in their garage days earlier as, a couple of nights later, while at the movies again with Doug, they spot Spence, who almost scared her off by constantly calling and apologizing for what happened in Doug's garage, and Jenny back together again, cuddling and smooching two rows in front of them! Gallery Jenny with Carrie at BBQ in backyard.png|Carrie does her best to "break the ice" between Jenny and Spence at BBQ date in the Heffernan backyard. Carrie's co-worker Jenny.png|After being told about Spence, Jenny imagines him as being tall and strong by the mention of his name! Jenny talking two Spence and Doug at BBQ in backyard.png|Spence almost ruins the date when he tells what's really a tragic story of a guy who got elecrocuted by a rail, then "cut in half" by a train, at the subway station! Doug pleads to Spence.png|Doug tries to plead to Spence to get back with Jenny, this after he influenced him to try to get her to sleep with him! Cast Main/Recurring aast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin Guest starring *Constance Zimmer as Jenny, Carrie's co-worker *Shaun Weiss as Teenager More external links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Spence episodes